Una Loca Navidad
by Michelle A. Cullen Fernandez
Summary: El Día de Navidad, es un dia que se pasa en familia. Pero, ¿asi? Digo, no todos los dias se ve a Edward vestido de Santa Clause. Regalo de Navidad para IgnaciaFdez.-


**Hola!!!! Aqui con un One-short, el primero que hago :D. Increible que me salgan mejor las historias y no los one, pero bueno. Este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial, ya que es un regalo de navidad para mi mejor amiga :D Nachi, tu sabes que hablo de ti!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertence la historia.**

**Una**** Navidad Familiar**

Jacob Pov.

Estaba despierto en mi cama abrazando a mi esposa. Desde el incidente con los Vulturis han pasado 20 años. Los 20 años mas felices de mi vida. Hacia 5 años que me habia casado con Renesmee. Una semana despues, me entere de que iba a ser padre. Esto complemento mi felicidad. Ahora estoy al lado de mi esposa, que sigue dormida.

-¡MAMI! ¡PAPI! ¡LEVANTENSE! ¡ES NAVIDAD!-un pequeño torbellino de rizos negros estaba saltando sobre la cama, despertando a Nessie que me miro entre confundida y divertida.

-¿Que pasa Michy?-pregunto Nessie a nuestra pequeña. Michelle o Michy, como le gustaba que le dijeran, era nuestra primera hija. No se puede sospechar de si Nessie me fue infiel, pues era igualita a mi. Piel bronceada, ojos casi negro y cabello negro. En lo unico que se parecia a su madre era en sus rizos. Hasta en el caracter era igualita a mi.

-¡Ya es Navidad! ¡Vamos a buscar los regalos!-Michy salio corriendo hacia la planta baja, sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar.

-Sera mejor que bajemos antes de que ella nos baje a nosotros-me dijo Nessie sacandose las mantas para luego bajar las escaleras. Yo la seguí tiempo despues.

Cuando baje, las vi tratando de controlar una caja que se movia mucho. Esperen… ¿Una caja moviendose? Estoy hay que verlo.

-Papi, necesitamos ayuda-dijo Michy tirandose encima de la caja, logrando que se detuviera unos instantes-¡JA, JA! ¡Auch!-exclamo. La caja la habia tirado hacia atras.  
-Jake, ¿puedes ayudarnos?-pregunto Nessie tratando de controlar la caja. Me acerque instantaneamente.

La Caja de Pandora (como la habia llamado, pues no encontraba ningun otro nombre para eso) se movia mucho y salian pequeños… ¿ladridos? No puede ser. Me acerque mas a La Caja de Pandora, la cogi en brazos y la abri. Tan pronto la abri, senti algo humedo pasar por mi cara.

-¡Wuf! ¡Wuf!-¿Que demonios? Cogí aquella bola de pelos color chocolate que seguia dandome lenguetazos.

-¡Un perrito!-exclamó Michy acercandose. El perro se me habia quedado mirando, la lengua se le salia por uno de los costados de su boca.

Mire a Nessie que tenia la misma pregunta que yo escrita en el rostro que yo. _¿De donde salio el chucho?_ Deje al perro en el suelo y este fue corriendo a los brazos de Michelle mientras yo iba en busca de La Caja de Pandora. Tenia una nota al fondo, que estaba totalmente arrugada y algo sucia. Arregle la nota y la lei…

_Querido Jacob:_

_Ya se lo que estas pensando ahora mismo; comprate un bosque y pierdete en el con todo y perro. Pero no lo hare porque el perrito me salio un ojo de la cara y lo hice con tal de que tu hija fuera feliz porque siempre se me acercaba y me decia: "Tío Quil, algun día quisiera un perrito que se paresca a ti". Asi que cumpli el deseoo de la pequeña Michy_

_Att.: Quil Ateara Jr._

_P.D.: Si no sabes la raza del perrito, es un pomeranian._

Asi que Quil estaba detras de todo esto. Ya vera ese hijo de…

-¿Que es eso Jake?-Nessie me quito la pequeña nota de las manos. La leyo y se echo a reir.

-¿De que te ries?-le pregunte

-Es que, lee esto-Nessie me entrego otra carta.

_Querido Jacob:_

_No hagas caso a nada de lo que dice Quil. La perrita que tenia Jared tuvo bebes y no sabiamos que hacer con ellos. Los repartimos entre nosotros pero como la mayoria no quisimos, sobraron. De parte de todos te mandamos uno. Espero que tu sepas darle un hogar junto a tu familia. El color parecido al de Quil es solo pura coincidencia._

_Att.: La manada_

_P.D.:Haganle caso a Quil en cuanto a la raza del perro, solo eso es verdad._

Cuando termine de leer esto, solo me entraron ganas de reir. Estuve un rato riendo junto a Nessie. Hasta que un chillido de Michelle nos saco a la realidad. Cuando la vimos, estaba tirada en el piso con un par botas en las manos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-ella estaba revolcandose en el piso abrazando las botas, lo que provoco que Nessie y yo estuvieramos riendo otro rato mas.

Luego de que Michy estuviera revolcandose en el piso y con el perrito ladrando hasta sacarme de mis cabales, nos dispusimos a ver los demas regalos. Mi hija tuvo la patineta que tanto queria y yo… ¡AL FIN TENIA ROCK BAND! Luego de eso, nos fuimos a vestir pues ibamos a una cena de Navidad en casa de los Cullen. Yo me adelante y me fui al auto. Cuando estuve dentro del auto, me entro un presentimiento. Pronto pasaria algo. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pasó.

-¡No! ¡Brownie viene con nosotros!-escuche a mi hija sentenciar con el perro en brazos.

-Michelle, tienes que dejar a Brownie aqui-decía Nessie. Oh no. Aqui vamos de nuevo.

Mi hija saco su labio inferior, que temblaba ligeramente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y pequeños quejidos salian de sus labios.

-Pero mami, yo solo quiero que Brownie venga con nosotros. Ademas, mira que lindo se pone, el tambien quiere ir-mis ojos se abrieron al ver al perro. Estaba acostado con la cabeza entre las patas y los ojitos grandes y llenos de lagrimas. El perrito tambien soltaba pequeños quejidos, haciendo la escena mas graciosa y al mismo tiempo dolorosa. Michelle si que sabia entrenar a los animales rapido.

-Esta bien, trae a Brownie, pero tu lo controlas-dijo Nessie. El perro alzo la cabeza y Michelle dejo su carita de niña huerfana cambiandola por una sonrisa.

Los tres se montaron al auto y partimos a la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos, vimos que habian varios autos frente a la casa. Seguramente no fuimos los unicos invitados. El primero en bajar fue nuestro inquilino peludo. Salió corriendo y alguien lo cogio en brazos.

-¡Brownie! Hola Quil. ¿Me devuelves a mi perro?-mi hija tenia la cara mas inocente que pude haber visto jamas. Ya era costumbre de ella decir y hacer todo "inocentemente".

-Claro pequeña. Hola Jake. Hola Nessie. Lindas botas Michelle-dijo todo esto entregandole el perro a mi hija mientras ella sonreia.

-Quil, tanto tiempo sin verte-decia mi adorable esposa abrazando a mi amigo-¿Donde estan los otros?

-Murieron-dijo encogiendose de hombros. Mi hija se paralizo y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-¿Incluyendo a Seth?-no entendia la facinacion de mi hija con ese lobo… Ok, lo admito, no asimilo que Seth haya quedado prendado de mi hija desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-No peque, todo es una broma. ¿Verdad Quil?-dije fulminandolo con la mirada. En ese instante, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a la familia Cullen, la manada y a 10 niños de diferentes edades.

-Chicos, entren antes de que se congelen-dijo Esme, mas bien lo decia por Nessie y Michelle ya que Quil y yo no podriamos.

Todos aceptamos la oferta de Esme y entramos a la enorme mansion.

Adentro de la casa se podia respirar un ambiente totalmente tranquilo y navideño. La casa estaba totalmente decorada con luces navideñas y ramas de pino. En una esquina de la sala se alzaba un enorme pino decorado con luces, bolas navideñas, guirnaldas y pequeñas muñequitas. En la copa del arbol habia una enorme estrella que parpadeaba y cambiaba de colores. Era magnifico.

-Sientense como en su casa chicos, en una hora mas estara la cena-nos dijo Esme y desaparecio por la puerta de la cocina.

Estabamos todos en la sala hablando de todo hasta que el vampiro con cara de duende de Santa Clause aparecio en la sala.

-¡Hora de abrir los regalos!-exclamo. Todos los niños incluyendo a mi hija, que le estaba contando la historia de La Caja de Pandora a Seth, fueron hasta debajo del arbol. Un estruendo sonó afuera, como si hubiera sido algo que se cayo del techo.

Todos salimos afuera de la casa para ver algo grande y rojo tirado en la nieve. Yo fui el unico valiente para acercarme a ver que era. Era una persona, vestida de Santa Clause con barba y lentes falsos. Lo ayuder a levantarse y el se acomodo las ropas.

-Jo jo jo. Gracias por ayudarme mi buen amigo y… ¡Feliz Navidad! Jo jo jo-decia el tipo. Por el gorro que traia, se le salio un mecho del pelo. Era cobrizo.

-¿Edward?-le pregunte susurramdo

-Luego te explico-me dijo de igual manera-Jo jo jo. Niños, sera mejor que entren antes de que se congelen. Jo jo jo-decia mientras levantaba el saco de entre la nieve.

Entramos y Santa Edward comenzo a repartir los regalos a los niños. Cuando termino con los mas pequeños, comenzó con los mas grandes. Nadie se atrevia a abrir los regalos.

-Veamos… ¿Quien es Jacob Black?-yo me acerque inmediatamente. Traia en sus manos una caja enorme envuelta en papel de regalo. Por lo que se veia, ligera no era.-Feliz Navidad hijo-dijo entregandome la caja. Estaba en lo cierto, pesaba horrores.

Fui hasta donde estaba mi esposa con una enorme sonrisa, incitandome a abrirla. Cuando llegue hasta donde ella estaba, comence a desenvolver la caja. No podia creer lo que habia adentro.

-¡BAND HERO!-juro que ese fue el grito mas grande que habia sacado en mi vida. Los demas se animaro a abrir los suyos. Parecian niños.

-¡UN PLAY STATION 3!grito Jared emocionado

-Vete para el… ¡ES GUITAR HERO III!-Sam

-¡No puede ser! ¡ROCK BAND 2!-idota suertudo de Embry

-¡EL XBOX 360!-grito Collin

-¡BARBIE Y LAS TRES MOSQUETERAS!-todos nos quedamos viendo a Quil por el grito que habia sacado-Digo, siempre la habia querido, para mi pequeña Lina-dijo acercandose a su hija con la pelicula entre sus manos-Feliz Navidad hija-dijo entregandole la pelicula con… ¿Lagrimas en los ojos? Este hombre me estaba dando miendo.

Todos siguieron abriendo sus regalos y gritarn mientras los veian. Cuando Santa Edward se fue, pasamos al comedor para la gran cena. Fue una cena muy amena y divertida en la cual casi se forma una guerra de comida, cortesia de Seth, Michelle y Quil. A eso de las 9 p.m. nos fuimos de la casa, yo cargando a Michelle y Nessie cargando a Brownie. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Acomode a mi hija en el asiento trasero junto a Brownie, que se acurruco en el regazo de Michelle tan pronto la sintio cerca. Me volvi a la casa para recoger los regalos y los acomode en la parte trasera del auto.

Llegamos a eso de las 9:30 agotados por el largo día que tuvimos. Baje a Michelle del auto y mi adorable esposa bajo a Brownie. Esta si que habia sido una inusual Navidad. Primero, mi hija nos levanta, luego, descubrimos una caja que se movia, para despues enterarnos de que habia un perrito dentro de ella. Despues, me doy de cuenta de que la manada lo habia enviado. Esto no acaba aqui, pues descubri que Edward en verdad es Santa Clause y que a Quil le gustaba Barbie. Esta si que habia sido una extraña Navidad.

Estabamos acostando a Michelle en su cama cuando Nessie habló.

-Jake, ¿podemos hablar?-algo no andaba bien. Nessie nunca se ponia nerviosa, no a menos de que sea de vida o muerte.

-Claro, dame un segundo-arrope a mi hija y deje a Brownie en el piso. Este se subió a la cama, yo lo volvi a bajar y el a volverse a subir. Estuve batallando con el un buen rato hasta que Michelle hablo entre sueños.

-Brownie, ven conmigo-asi que lo deje en la cama. Juro haber visto al perro sacarme la lengua. Sali de ese cuarto antes de volverme loco y poder entonces hablar con Nessie, que se veia un poco mas nerviosa que antes. Le hice una seña para que bajaramos. Nos sentamos en el sillon, abrazados.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunte cuando me habia hartado del silencio.

-Bueno… Es que hace por lo menos dos semanas me he sentido… digo y despues, bueno, es que… yo…tu…este-algo no andaba bien.

-Nessie, me estas asustando. ¿Porque no mejor, lo dices de golpe?-le recomende.

-Estoy embarazada-ok, recordatorio: no volver a hacer recomendaciones o sino me ganaria un buen paro cardiaco.

Esta sin duda alguna fue la navidad mas loca que he tenido.


End file.
